wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Bloodseeker
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 4 | heal = 725 | crecla = Boar | school = Myth | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Splithoof Rager | world = Grizzleheim | location = Savarstaad Pass | descrip = There are two Splithoof Ragers in the cave with Bloodseeker. If you are alone, be careful that you don't end up fighting them without Bloodseeker. They instantly reappear upon defeat, preventing you from fighting Bloodseeker alone. | spell1 = Mythblade | spell2 = Myth Trap | spell3 = Blood Bat | spell4 = Fire Elf | spell5 = Ghoul | spell6 = Storm Shield | spell7 = Storm Shark | spell8 = Troll | spell9 = Cyclops | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 37-53 | hat1 = Hat of Stormy Havoc | hat2 = Headcloth of the Fray | hat3 = Cloud Cover | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Jerkin of the Iceflows | robe2 = Garments of the Accord | robe3 = Robe of Elegies | robe4 = Vestment of Serenity | robe5 = Tunic of Ataraxia | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Indefatigable Striders | boots2 = Marchers of the Inevitable | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Bane Steel | athame2 = | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Horn-leg Stool | house2 = Mantle Clock | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Meteor Strike | trecar2 = Blizzard | trecar3 = Storm Shark | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bone (Reagent) | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Moon Pie | snack2 = Tasty Biscuit | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Hammer and Tongs | quest2 = | quest3 = }}